1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of accelerating dehiscence and of reducing "pull force" in fruits, and, in particular, to such a method as to facilitate a mechanical harvesting process. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved methods of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to this invention, various techniques were performed to accelerate dehiscence and to reduce "pull force" in fruits. One technique utilized chemical growth regulators for such purposes. The regulators could include ethylene gas, ethephon, release, and dikegulac.
Disadvantageously, chemical regulators that have been used by growers for accelerating dehiscence and reduction of "pull force" of fruits have not met the obvious requirements of reasonable cost and practicability of application. Moreover, they tended to produce undesirable side effects (defoliation, root growth inhibition, fruit damage including the reduction in storage-life, etc.) and often exhibited a pronounced variability in responses.